The yugioh Valentines' dance
by Life's Light
Summary: My Valentines special! Yugi x Tea, Mai x Joey, Serenity x Kaiba. Happy Valentines day!
1. The dance, and Mai and Joey

Well, here's my Valentines special. The pairings are as such: Joey x Mai, Yugi x Tea, and Serenity x Kaiba. Gahh, I started writing this on the 12th ^^" Well, enjoy! (If you possibly can)  
  
____________________________  
  
February 14th, 6:00. The students of Domino High School are preparing for their Valentines day dance. Well, most of them are anyways.  
  
Mai: hmph. This dress makes me look fat! Next!  
  
Mai: ughhh, so I've narrowed it down to the blue one, the purple one, and the red one. Hmm, this blue one cost a lot of money it'll turn all heads in my direction. But I looks so nice in purple, but then there's the black... ughhh.......  
  
At Joey's House-  
  
Joey: *checks his calendar* Ahh lessee, holy crap the Valentine dance! Mai will kill me if I don't go looking my best... this dance is a lot more trouble den it's worth.  
  
Serenity: *pops her head in the door* Joey, have you seen my blue hair clip? It'll match my dress, but I can't find it.  
  
Joey: ehmm *looks around nervously* No sis, I haven't...  
  
At Tea's house-  
  
Tea: Oh I'm so nervous! This is the perfect opportunity to get Yugi to notice me... What am I going to do?  
  
At Kaiba's house-  
  
Mokuba: Barney is a dinosaur from our imaginaaaaaaation-  
  
Seto: ahhh, Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: yes?  
  
Seto: I'm trying to prepare for my dance!  
  
Mokuba: CanIcomecanIcomecanIcome!?!?  
  
Seto: Only if you're quiet!  
  
Mokuba: Oh, never mind then. *skips off*  
  
Seto: *sighs*  
  
20 MINUTES LATER  
  
*ringring!*  
  
Mai: Hmm? Who's at the doorbell? Joey couldn't be this early, he knows I'm always fashionably lat-  
  
Joey: Mai! Hurry up!  
  
Mai: . or not.  
  
Mai: Hang on! I'm almost done!  
  
Mai: hmm, is my eyeliner too heavy? I don't want to look goth-  
  
Joey: Mai!!!  
  
Mai: alright alright! *grabs her handbag/purse/whatever and opens the door*  
  
Joey: *stares* wow. I think all that time was worth it.  
  
Mai: Yeah well, you remember what I said right? Once we get to the dance-  
  
Joey: yeah I know, we split. I just wanna hang out at the food table. They have some good chow at dances.  
  
Mai: *sniffs* disgusting.  
  
Kaiba's limo: *pulls up*  
  
Kaiba: *rolls down window* well hello dog. Mai, where did you ever manage to find such a horrible date?  
  
Joey: grr, DAS IT MAN! *starts to run forward but is stopped by Serenity*  
  
Serenity: no fighting! Down!  
  
Joey: *sniffs* yes ma'am.  
  
Serenity: oh, Kaiba, umm, I didn't know you were providing transportation, I thought we'd go with Joey and Mai-  
  
Kaiba: are you kidding? No way in hell.  
  
Serenity: well then, I'll meet you there.  
  
Kaiba: but I thought-  
  
Serenity: bye! *walks off*  
  
Kaiba: hnnnnn, whatever. Not like I care. (name of chauffeur goes here)! To the school!  
  
At Tea's house-  
  
*ringring!*  
  
Tea: eep! That must be Yugi! What do I do? Err, just act normal girl! Casual, casual!  
  
Tea: *opens door* umm, hi Yugi.  
  
Yugi: *smiles* hey Tea. Ready to go?  
  
Tea: ermm, oh yeah, yeah.  
  
Yugi: are you okay?  
  
Tea: yeah! I'm fine! Just fine!  
  
Yugi: err, okay then.  
  
LATER AT THE DANCE  
  
Mai & Joey: *enter gym*  
  
Mai: hmph, red and pink streamers, that is so last year.  
  
Joey: food! *start to run off*  
  
Teacher: *stops him* hey! Don't you know that upon entering the gym you must have one dance with your date before doing anything else?  
  
Joey: wha!? Who made dat rule!?  
  
Teacher: the vice principal did, just this year! Isn't it brilliant?  
  
Joey: grr, yeah, great. *looks at Mai*  
  
Mai: what the- oh you must be joking!  
  
Teacher: nope! *walks away*  
  
Joey: ....so.....  
  
Mai: so nothing! She left! We can just pretend.  
  
Teacher: *calls back* I'm watching youuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
Joey: oh god.  
  
Mai: erm, well....  
  
Joey: yeah... *stares at ground*  
  
Serenity: oh come on you two! Don't just stand around, you heard what the teacher said. Get dancing! *giggles*  
  
Joey: *glares at her* get lost. Look, your date just came in.  
  
Serenity: did he? Oh there you are Kaiba. *leaves*  
  
Tea & Yugi: *come in*  
  
Teacher: one dance before anything!  
  
Joey: the vice principal has made hell for us all.  
  
Mai: you're telling me.  
  
Joey: *sighs* well, I suppose we better get it over with. *offers his hand*  
  
Mai: *shrugs* I guess. *takes his hand*  
  
(A/N: for further reference, Tea likes Yugi, Kaiba likes Serenity, and Mai and Joey both like each other but they haven't noticed it yet. But this shall all change, BWAHAHA! .....Sorry)  
  
Yugi: *smiles* well I guess we have to dance now, huh?  
  
Tea: erm, yeah  
  
*Tea and Yugi begin to dance*  
  
(A/N: I realize that Yugi is way too short to dance with Tea, just pretend for this story that they're all same height, okay?)  
  
Teacher: *comes by Serenity and Kaiba* You know the new rules is that you must have one dance upon entering the gym! *sweeps off*  
  
Kaiba: dear lord.  
  
Serenity: *laughs* aww, you don't hate me that much do you Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: *startled* huh? Oh no, no I don't hate you. I lik- I MEAN, What I mean to say is that umm, well *blushes and stares at the floor*  
  
Serenity: *doesn't notice* well come on then, let's dance! *grabs Kaiba's hand*  
  
(A/N: I would just like to say that I can NOT write romance, and so please don't be mad at me for wasting your time reading this mad-attempt-at- romance story)  
  
back to Mai and Joey-  
  
Mai & Joey: *staring at the floor in opposite directions*  
  
Joey: *mutters* stupid slow music.  
  
Mai: hmm?  
  
Joey: oh, nothing.  
  
Mai: I seem to have heard that you said I was fat.  
  
Joey: what!? No I didn't! I said the music was too slow!  
  
Mai: *blushes* oh.  
  
Joey: what makes you think I said you were fat?  
  
Mai: I don't know, that's what a lot of stupid guys seem to say.  
  
Joey: well I think you look very pretty. Especially tonight. Hey! I ain't a stupid guy!  
  
Mai: *laughs* slow, aren't you?  
  
Joey: yep. I'm proud.  
  
Mai: *gently rests her chin on Joey's shoulder*  
  
Joey: *blushes* Mai?  
  
Mai: yes Joey?  
  
Joey: never mind.  
  
Mai and Joey continue to talk as Yugi and tea dance, and Serenity and Kaiba dance.  
  
The song ends, as yet another slow song begins.  
  
Joey: *blushes* Mai?  
  
Mai: yes?  
  
Joey: you wanna have one more dance? That song was pretty short.  
  
Mai: *smiles* sure.  
  
Meanwhile, the DJ looked up. It was...  
  
Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: *smirks* and you said I couldn't come to the dance big brother.  
  
_____________________________  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Sorry, just really felt like doing that. Alright, I really wanted to write a short, sweet, one long chapter story, but it seems I can't do that. So I'll just hafta go a little past Valentines day with a FEW extra chapters. Yes, I know I suck at romance. If I do, why are you reading this? Cuz you feel pity for me and decide to review? Please?  
  
And I know I didn't write about the other pairs, that will be in the next chapter, at the same time Joey and Mai were dancing. Kay? Well, review! 


	2. Yugi, Tea, Serenity, and Kaiba

Wow, I got 6 reviews! That's the most reviews I've ever gotten on a first chapter. My last record was 1 ^^" Well then, this chapter will be about what Serenity, Kaiba, Yugi, and Tea were doing while Mai and Joey were dancing. So same time period!  
  
_______________________________  
  
Tea: (whatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIDO?!)  
  
Yugi: Tea? You seem awfully tense.  
  
Tea: do I? Well that's weird! Cuz you know, I'm not tense, why would I be tense? There's really no reason for me to be tense.... *laughs nervously*  
  
Yugi: well, okay then.  
  
Tea: *sighs* (what am I going to do? I'll never be able to tell Yugi I like him. I'm way too shy. Ohhh this is going horribly. I'm given a chance, and now look what happens?!)  
  
DJ: hmm, that isn't right. The poor girl. Well, I'll set things straight.  
  
Yugi: Tea, would you mind if I went to get a drink? I'm kind of thirsty.  
  
Tea: Oh no, not at all. *disappears into the crowd*  
  
Yugi: hmm, that's strange. *goes off to the food table*  
  
DJ: *walks over to him* Erm, _Dude_, it's so obvious she likes you.  
  
Yugi: *blinkblink* who, Tea?  
  
DJ: yeah. I mean, can't you tell?  
  
Yugi: *looks over at Tea to see that she is staring at him*  
  
Tea: *quickly looks away*  
  
DJ: ya see?  
  
Yugi: erm, well, what should I do? This is all very awkward........  
  
DJ: *shrugs* I dunno. I gotta get back to playing music, although my replacement is doing a good job.  
  
Replacement: crap, crap, crap, crap, crap-  
  
Yugi: *looks at Tea again, who is talking to a friend* Hmm.....  
  
Yugi: *goes back* Hey Tea, I'm back.  
  
Tea: oh, what!? Oh, Yugi, sorry, you startled me.  
  
Yugi: Umm, so, we were dancing right?  
  
Tea: *blushes* yeah.  
  
Tea and Yugi go back to dancing, except there is one slight change. Yugi now knows that tea likes him.  
  
Yugi: (what should I do? I wish the DJ hadn't told me, I'm so confused now. I guess I like Tea too, now how do I tell her?) Tea.......  
  
Tea: yes?  
  
Yugi: you, umm... you look very pretty tonight.  
  
Tea: *blushes* thanks Yugi. But....  
  
Yugi: *blinks* yes?  
  
Tea: don't I always?  
  
Yugi: ... *smiles* Yeah. You do.  
  
(A/N: I know that they're all so totally out of character, but it's the only way I could make things work. Don't hurt me!)  
  
The music stopped (like it did before) and another slow song began to play.  
  
Yugi: wow, I'm bushed, wanna go get a drink?  
  
Tea: didn't you already get a drink?  
  
Yugi: eh? Ermm, no I forgot, umm, I was talking to the DJ.  
  
Tea: I see. Well then, let's go get a drink. (wow, this has taken a definite turn! Can it be that Yugi likes me too? What do I do next?)  
  
Tea and Yugi turned, and their hands met. Tea blushed and made to move away, and then stopped. With a quick glance at Yugi, Tea gently slid her hand into his. Yugi didn't do anything, but Tea could've sworn she saw him smile as they walked forward.  
  
Meanwhile, the DJ looked up. It was...  
  
Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: *smirks* and you said I couldn't come to the dance big brother.  
  
In the SAME time period, Serenity and Kaiba had been dancing also.  
  
Kaiba: (must - kill - Vice principal......)  
  
Serenity: why aren't you talking Kaiba? Deep in thought about you're latest duel monsters contraption?  
  
Kaiba: hmm? No, I am not. My inventions are not _contraptions_, they are high tech devices that will change the world. *icy voice*  
  
Serenity: okay, okay. Why are you so mean Kaiba? I think you don't really mean to be. I think, that underneath that hard exterior, is a heart of gold.  
  
Kaiba: *shocked* and what makes you say that?  
  
Serenity: *shrugs* I was trying to start a conversation.  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* I see. (Will she ever like me? Well, whatever, I don't have the time for stupid things like _love_. Getting Serenity to notice me is not that high on my priority list.)  
  
Serenity: You know, I've actually always thought that you were pretty cute.  
  
Kaiba: really?  
  
Serenity: yeah, but you're so cruel. How can you live like that?  
  
Kaiba:........  
  
Serenity: I mean, try being nice like Yugi for a change. Or maybe Joey. He's always ready to have fun. You should try being more loose.  
  
Kaiba: *mutters* stupid dog.  
  
Serenity: hey, that's my brother you're talking about! He may not be very smart, but at least he knows how to have fun.  
  
Kaiba: I have nothing more to say on the matter.  
  
DJ (which by now you should know is Mokuba): Hmm, I can't find Seto! Where is he? Unhhhh, oh! There he is! Who's that he's dancing with? Hmm, Serenity? Didn't he say he liked her? Well this isn't going very well, looks like I have to help them out too! Ugh, teenagers.  
  
Kaiba: (how long is this stupid song!?)  
  
Serenity: (aww, this is no fun. Maybe I should teach Kaiba to loosen up a bit.) *yawns* hmm, I so tired, I didn't sleep much last night. *rests her head on Kaiba's shoulder* Would you mind very much if I lay my head here?  
  
Kaiba: *blushes* Yes, I woul-  
  
Serenity: thank you. *smiles, wondering just how shocked Kaiba is*  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* (I wish this song would stop)  
  
Serenity: (actually I have to admit, this is pretty comfortable. Maybe Kaiba's alright)  
  
DJ: nah, they're doing okay. Well, time to change the song. *changes song*  
  
Kaiba: *immediately backs away* yes well, the song's over now, goodbye. *begins to go off*  
  
Serenity: wait! *latches onto his arm* I'm your date, you don't think you can just leave me behind can you?  
  
Kaiba: *blinks* Umm, no?  
  
Serenity: *smirks* good.  
  
Kaiba: (It's gonna be a long night...)  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Augh, finished chapter! Man, I hafta post a chapter a day to stay in the range of Valentines day! Gahhh... I kept whispering, "Damn you all!" at the computer screen whenever I made a typo. I'm weird. Well, review! And I know Mokuba isn't a matchmaker, but in my story he is! BWAHAHA! 


	3. last dance

Blah! Fanfiction was down due to FictionPress, so I'm past Valentines. It isn't my fault! Not my fault! Ya hear!? Kay, good. Well, I think this is the second last chapter, and the last one may be a little short (I'm not sure) so enjoy!  
  
________________________  
  
DJ: Hmm, the dance started at 6:40, and ends at 8:00. It's 7:20 now. 40 more minutes. Hmm..... Let's see how all my friends are doing.  
  
Joey: *dancing with Mai again*  
  
Mai: You know I'm having such a good time Joey. *laughs* I didn't think I'd have a good time tonight, if I had to stay with you.  
  
Joey: *grins* what's dat supposed ta mean!?  
  
Mai: Well, what do you think it means?  
  
Joey: uhhh-  
  
Mai: You're boring and stupid!  
  
Joey: hey! I am no-  
  
Mai: just joking, just joking!  
  
Joey: *brings her closer and givers her a long kiss*  
  
Mai:.....  
  
Joey: am I still boring and stupid?  
  
Mai: *smiles and rests her head on his shoulder* no. You never were.  
  
DJ: ewwwww. Yucky. Let's see what Tea and Yugi are doing.  
  
Tea and Yugi: *talking near the food table*  
  
Yugi: So, are you having a good time?  
  
Tea: I'm having a great time Yugi. Thanks so much for taking me to the dance.  
  
Yugi: *smiles* no problem Tea. I'm having a great time with you too.  
  
(A/N: SMILING! Why are they always SMILING!? Gah!)  
  
Tea: Yeah well, thanks anyways. I thought no one would want to go with me.  
  
Tea: *steps forward and kisses him* You're so sweet.  
  
Yugi: *blush*  
  
DJ: ewwwwwwww. Let's see how big brother's doing. Surely he's not kissing.  
  
Serenity: *taps him on the shoulder* Hello? DJ?  
  
DJ: gah! Oh! *drags on his hood* hey, umm, dudes.  
  
Serenity: can you please play a slow song? I want to dance with my date.  
  
Kaiba: ehhh, Serenity, can't we just wait for the next slow song?  
  
DJ: *begins dragging out CD's* No no, if she wants to dance now whatever, whatever. *puts on a slow song*  
  
Serenity: *grabs Kaiba's hand* C'mon Kaiba, let's dance!  
  
Kaiba: (hmm, she's just toying with me. Well, if that's how she wants to play...)  
  
Kaiba: alright, fine. *wraps his arms around her waist and drags her extremely close* Let's dance.  
  
Serenity: ??? (what on earth is Kaiba doing? A minute ago he was so reluctant to dance)  
  
Kaiba: are you having fun now? *smirks*  
  
Serenity: ..... yes, actually I am kaiba. I've had a good time tonight. Thanks for taking me. *kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Kaiba: *blush* (this isn't gonna work, is it? Maybe I should just go along. I have to admit that I have a crush on her..... oh well) *strokes her hair* (I guess...)  
  
DJ: ewwwww. I'm disgusted. Yucky.  
  
The song ended and a teacher stepped onto the stage with a microphone.  
  
Teacher: wow! This has been a very successful Valentines day dance!  
  
Everyone: *stops dancing and listens*  
  
Teacher: There are just so many people to thank, the janitors, the teachers, the dance committee, everyone helped put the dance together!  
  
Everyone: *claps and cheers*  
  
Teacher: well, there's just one more dance, so I want to see everyone on the dance floor with their dates! DJ! Put on a slow song! Everyone thank the DJ too!  
  
Everyone: *claps and cheers*  
  
DJ: wow, would you look at that? I'm appreciated. *puts on a slow song*  
  
Everyone went got up and started to dance with their dates, including our 3 happy pairs.  
  
DJ: uck bluck Yuck.  
  
Mai and Joey: *dancing near a wall kissing*  
  
DJ: *covers his eyes* ewwwwwwww!  
  
Mai: *breaks away* you, are evil.  
  
Joey: *licks his lips* mm-hmm  
  
DJ: yuuuuuuuuuuuck!  
  
Serenity: *leaning her head on Kaiba's shoulder again*  
  
Serenity and Kaiba: *dancing rather CLOSE*  
  
Serenity: don't you love this song kaiba? It's one of my favourites.  
  
Kaiba: mmm, I guess.  
  
Serenity: *smiles as she nuzzles against Kaiba's head* I thought you'd say that.  
  
DJ: gross gross gross!  
  
Yugi and Tea: *dancing in a kinda old fashioned-ish way. I dunno, waltz? What?*  
  
Tea: wow, the last dance already? Time really flew.  
  
Yugi: yeah, that happens when you're having a good time. *brings Tea in closer*  
  
Tea: umm, yeah. Well...  
  
Yugi: *kisses her* hmm.  
  
Tea: *blush* yeah.  
  
DJ: I really shouldn't have come.  
  
The song finished and everyone stopped dancing and wished each other a happy Valentines day. (Little too late for that)  
  
Slowly, the people in the gym began to clean up the place, although no one really wanted to go yet. The dance was over.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Happy Belated Valentines Day! That sucks, that fanfic was down. Oh well. Next chapter is last! Review! 


	4. All go home

Aiight, this is the last chapter to my short story. Thanks to all the people who reviewed! This is my most successful story, it sucks to end it.  
  
_________________________  
  
At 8:20, all the people in the gym had finally left, and all that was left was the janitor and the cleanup crew.  
  
Mokuba ran as fast as he could, heading home.  
  
Mokuba: I hafta get home before big brother!  
  
Luckily for him, Kaiba was (obviously) driving Serenity home.  
  
Chauffeur: *opens door to limo*  
  
Kaiba: thank you (name of chauffeur goes here).  
  
Chauffeur: Your welcome Master Kaiba.  
  
Serenity & Kaiba: *walking up the steps*  
  
Serenity: why do they all call you Master Kaiba? What about Mokuba? What do they call him?  
  
Kaiba: *smiles* Master Kaiba.  
  
Serenity: *laughs*  
  
They reach the door, and Serenity turns around to face Kaiba.  
  
Serenity: *opens door* Well, I had a good time tonight. Thanks, ... Seto.  
  
Serenity: *goes in and closes door*  
  
Kaiba: *smiles and heads back to his limo*  
  
Mokuba: *pant run pant run*  
  
Just a little later, Joey came running home too. Fumbling with his keys, he suddenly stopped and smiled, remembering when he dropped Mai off.  
  
~ flashback from 10 minutes ago ~  
  
Mai: well, bye then Joey. Ugh, stupid key is jammed! *trying to pull key out*  
  
Mai: *pulls key out suddenly and falls backwards* ahh!  
  
Joey: *catches Mai*  
  
Mai: augh, thanks Joey. My key is always getting stuck. *smiles up at him*  
  
Joey: *gives her a long kiss*  
  
Mai: ... goodnight Joey.  
  
Joey: night.  
  
Mokuba: Almost- home- run Mokuba, run!  
  
Kaiba: *frowns* stupid road construction. What's wrong with this road? I liked it perfectly the way it was.  
  
Chauffeur: ermm, sorry to intrude master Kaiba, but you were the one who wanted this road fixed in the first place.  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* I guess I just want to get home. I want to check on Mokuba. But now we have to take a longer way.  
  
Mokuba: aghhh, almost there.... yes! *throws open gate and tries to lock it* Grrr, why won't this gate lock!  
  
Kaiba's limo: *pulls up*  
  
Mokuba: eek! Big brother! *notices a streamer attached to his shirt* gahh! *stuffs streamer in pocket just as Kaiba comes up*  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: I was just coming up to greet you big brother!  
  
Kaiba: oh... I see.  
  
Meanwhileeeee  
  
Yugi: well, bye Tea! See you tomorrow at school!  
  
Tea: *blows Yugi a kiss* bye!  
  
Yugi: *sighs happily* tomorrow at school.  
  
The group all went back in their homes, frantically finishing up homework that had been put off 'til after the dance. Mokuba smiled happily as he looked out the window at the moon, knowing he had done a good job that night.  
  
Mokuba: Mokuba the matchmaker... hmm...  
  
___________________________  
  
FINISHED! DONE! Hope you all liked this story! I was blown away at the number of reviews I got, THANK you all reviewers! This has been my most successful story yet. And happy late Valentines day! Ta ta! 


End file.
